Explode
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Arizona G!P. Callie caught Arizona masturbating two weeks ago and their bed turned into a demilitarized zone... can Arizona handle the pressure, or will she explode?


**AN: This is my first attempt at G!P, I hope it's okay. If you like it, I have a few more ideas.**

"Please, I'm begging you, stop it." Arizona whispered frustratingly down at her cock. It was throbbing now. Pulsating of its own violation, erect and hard between her legs, the red head was twitching, swollen and begging for release. She needed to come, she needed to stroke it, she needed to explode, but she couldn't.

She hadn't been this hard, so painfully hard, since she was a teenager. 14 to be exact. It was ten pm when she'd finally called for her mother, in excruciating pain both because of her dick and in her stomach. After the tense, and fast, ride to the ER, Arizona had seen a doctor and she told her that she was going to start having to masturbate. Something she'd avoided doing because of how wrong it felt, how disgusted she was with herself, with her body, with even the idea of doing it. That how she'd thought of killing herself every morning she woke up after a wet dream. It was then that the doctor had looked at her sadly, kindness and compassion on her face as she stepped out of the room, Arizona was still crying because of the pain, and spoke to her mother.

Barbara Robbins had looked at her with the same compassion, but Arizona knew that her mother's heart had broken in that moment. Then the search for other doctor's began. The LGTBQ friendly psychologist, who was the first person outside of her family that understood her problems. The first, and most important thing he did for Arizona was give her a book about masturbating. It was for boys, but it talked about why it was important mentally and physically to do it, and how it was unhealthy to not do it. His only homework for the next week was for her to read the book and to do it. Much like now, that first time had been in the shower, except all she'd been filled with emotionally was hatred, now she was just sexually frustrated and yearning for release. When she'd finally came, her cum splattering the shower walls and floor, mixing with the too hot water and her tears, she was just as disgusted with herself. The next thing he did for Arizona was the most life affirming - loving herself. It was four years of hard work (and masturbating), and talk of how some people would always hate her for being different, but those people didn't matter.

"Please, I'm begging you, just stop." She wasn't not rubbing one out now because she was ashamed of her body, but because her wife, her very pregnant wife, had cried two weeks ago when she'd caught her doing it, and had then proceeded to not even look at her for two days, and then it had been six days before they'd even kissed.

Their bed had become a demilitarized zone, and though her wife hadn't specifically said that she couldn't do it, she figured it was some solidarity thing, like alcohol or caffeine. But the lack of coffee and alcohol and sex… well, her dick was throbbing and she was sure that if the conditions were right, all it would take is a light breeze and she'd explode with 17 days pent up sexual frustration.

"I can't think of dead puppies or the naked president anymore, it's not helping." And not like begging her dick to go soft was working either. She'd done all the tricks, flexing her thighs and her ass, and running and exercising, and thinking about not sexy things, but it just wasn't listening. It stayed hard, it still throbbed, and it still twitched, begging to be stroked.

Even thinking about the time her mother had come with her to the fertility clinic so they could test her "emissions" for "viability" and she was only 15, but her mother had wanted to be prepared, hadn't helped. Barbara had been buying condoms for her son, Arizona's older brother, for years and she wanted to know if she had to start buying them for Arizona. (Who, by the way, had adamantly refused to even acknowledge the fact that someone would want to have sex with her, because she hated herself and would never need them, and hadn't even wanted to come see this fertility doctor who had a Dana Scully vibe going on, and though Arizona knew she was gay, had known for a while, but this faux Dana Scully had made her dick stand instantly to attention. And even though she'd deflated when the questions started, "when was the last time you masturbated," "how long does it normally take," "what's your output," and so on. And then when Dr. Almost-Dana-Scully had handed her a cup, and their fingers touched briefly, well Arizona felt bad about picturing her when she did her thing into the cup.)

But then… it had been her mom and her dad that took her shopping for condoms. Because her sperm, she was mortified too, sorry Colonel, was viable. It was lower than optimal, but not low enough that they didn't have to worry about accidental pregnancies. She'd refused to get out of the car so her parents had gone in alone and when they returned it was with a bag of various sized condoms. Even though Dr. Almost-As-Sexy-As-Dana-Scully had told her that she would need regular condoms for the moment, but all the boxes sat unused in the back of her night-stand for years. Until, when she was 19, and a different fertility doctor said her sperm count was mid to high, suggested she go up a size. Almost two and a half inches around, and just under eight and a half inches long… the normal condoms wouldn't cut it.

"She's not ready," she told her throbbing dick again, it was really starting to hurt, not just her dick, but her balls, everything tight and tense and throbbing, "she's pregnant… we did this, we have to be strong."

The open box of DurexXXL in her nightstand had failed them. They'd made it through two years of dating with only one pregnancy scare, 11 months of engagement without a further scare (probably because they also added birth control), and 16 months of marriage on condoms… before that fateful night when her wife broke the news… 'I'm pregnant.' (Those condoms were expired by now, probably, she'd have to get new ones… maybe, if her wife ever let her touch her again.) They both wanted a baby, but not this soon. She was 31, already established in her career, but Callie still wanted to finish her PhD. She'd finished medical school, but wanted to finish the PhD before starting a surgical residency.

"Please," she was close to tears now, hands pressed against the wall, the warm water running down her curved back, her legs spread and tensed as she tried to will her arousal away.

Since nothing else had worked, she began to recite the stats of her favourite baseball team… trying to name every starting pitcher the team ever had, trying to think of who had the most homeruns by season, the most stolen bases, the most errors, the most saves, mumbling the words outloud in an effort to distraction. And it was working.

Until her wife's voice reached her ears, "What are you doing?"

Much to her frustration, her slowly deflating cock sprung to attention again, like it had a mind of its own and knew that the best source of its pleasure was around. _Fuck._

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything." She whispered back, her teeth clenched.

"So you weren't just talking to your penis?" Her wife asked, the shower door sliding open allowing a cold breeze in, which contrary to her earlier beliefs, didn't cause Arizona to come, but it did make her dick throb more painfully.

"No, well, yes I was… but nothing else." She gritted out, her back still turned to her wife. Because she knew just looking at her would hurt her more. Physically. The sight of her wife was always a balm to her soul, especial now, swollen with their child, _her baby, the actual physical and primal proof that they'd fucked good and hard, and that they'd literally made love, because even though it was a surprise, it was a welcome one._

"Arizona, please turn around and look at me." It wasn't a question, and the voice her wife used was soft and full of concern.

Straightening her back, she pushed herself off the wall and turned around. There she was, her wife, Calliope Torres, in all her naked and pregnant glory, sitting on the shower bench, her face the same concern and softness, her body leaning towards her.

"I swear," she promised, her voice thick and harsh to her own ears, her dick still throbbing and erect between them, "I wasn't doing anything."

"Why not?" Callie asked, her hands reaching towards the throbbing dick.

And in complete opposite what every fibre of her being was yearning for, Arizona gripped the hands in her own to halt their movement.

"You cried." Was all she could say.

"What?"

"Two weeks ago, you saw me, and then you cried, and then you didn't even look at me for two days, and then you didn't let me kiss you for almost a week, I didn't think…"

"I'm sorry," Callie started, her hands trying to disentangle from Arizona's hold.

"No, baby, you don't have to be sorry. I'll be fine." The words didn't want to leave her mouth, didn't want to come out.

"Arizona, sweetie, no you're not. I can see that you're not fine."

No, no she was not fine. She would be, but in this moment, the warm shower and her naked wife, she was definitely not fine.

"It's fine," she husked back.

"I don't feel sexy anymore. I'm a whale. I'm-"

"Calliope Robbins," even though she was still technically Callie Torres, actually Dr. Callie Torres, the professional gains attributed to her name still required, but the baby would be a Robbins, the name caused a blush to rise on Callie's cheeks, "you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life. You are miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning. And now that you're pregnant… god, Calliope, your beauty is almost blinding. You've always been sexy to me, and you always will be."

"I was worried I wasn't enough for you." Callie finally admitted. "When I saw you doing that, pleasuring yourself, not knowing what you were thinking about-"

Arizona interrupted again, "You. Since the first time you kissed me, it's always been you. I always picture you."

"What do you picture?" Callie asked.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona closed her eyes and allowed the images to fill her mind, "The way you bite your lip when you're thinking really hard, god that always gets me hard. The way you smile, your smile is the most magical smile. Your laugh, it always makes me laugh, it makes everyone laugh. The way you moan into my ear when I'm inside you, the way your hands hold me tighter when you're about to come. But that time, when you saw me and cried, I was remembering what it felt like to be buried so deep inside you with nothing between us," because once the pregnancy was doctor confirmed, Callie had said that she couldn't get knocked up, so after four years and countless condoms, (and the first time she'd ever been inside a woman without one), Callie had slipped Arizona into her dripping centre, "and how it felt like coming home, god that first thrust in and I came, do you remember. I was so embarrassed. I'd never had unprotected sex before, and you were so hot and wet, and it was the best feeling I'd ever had, and I couldn't stop myself."

Without warning, Callie's hand had loosed itself from Arizona's and the first brush of her wife's fingers against her raging hard on had Arizona exploding. She could feel her abdomen twitch as her balls contacted with the strength of the orgasm that ripped from her toes to her head and out through her dick. Her body had slumped forward, her head resting against the cool tile behind Callie, her hands resting on the strong shoulders of her wife, Callie's hands gripped tightly on her hips.

It was long minutes later that her eyes finally opened, and she didn't know how she was still standing. Her legs felt like jelly and her lungs felt useless as she struggled to catch her breath.

Looking down, she saw that Callie's heaving breasts were covered in her cum, there was some on her chin, and her lips were stretched into one of the widest most magical smiles Arizona had ever seen on her wife.

"You're still hard." Callie whispered, her arousal darkened eyes trained on Arizona's cock. She was right, and her balls still felt heavy, but it wasn't a painful erection anymore. It still begged for release, like when she was a teenager and she could get three or four out before her dick protested the masturbation, but it was something she could live with.

"It'll be okay." She said, finally finding the strength to bend down and kiss her wife.

"No, I want you to come again." Callie said, her hand once again moving to Arizona's cock, this time she didn't explode when her wife touched her, but she did release a guttural moan as her wife's hand slowly stroked her to further hardness.

"Calliope," she whispered, tightening her grip on olive shoulders as a strong hand continued to slowly move up and down her shaft.

"Shh, let me take care of you baby. I'm sorry you were hurting, it wasn't my intention, let me do this. I want to do this."

_Good god almighty, she wanted it to._

"Hmmm," Arizona whimpered, when Callie's other hand was added, the two of them working her cock together, the motion mesmerizing Arizona into an arousal stupor.

"Come closer, put your leg up," but Arizona wasn't given the option to disobey, as Callie's hands left her cock and pulled her left leg up and pulled her hips closer.

"Oh god," Arizona moaned as Callie's warm breath washed over her cock, the appendage hardening further. Callie was looking at her dick like she was starving and it was an oasis after forty days in the desert.

Arizona slipped her left hand into dark tresses and Callie returned one of her hands to her shaft, soft strokes at the base while the other cupped her balls, her smiling lips rubbing lightly against the head of her dick.

Arizona watched as the movement of Callie's lips against her dick spread the precum that had leaked out, watched as the hot tongue peaked out to lick her lips, and heard as her wife moaned. Callie's eyes looked up at her, and Arizona tightened her grip in Callie's hair, not forcing her wife to do this, but knowing that the look on her face, knowing that she wouldn't last long. The way that her hand hadn't stopped moving at the base of her dick, and hadn't stopped lightly squeezing her swollen balls.

With her lips still against her head, Callie looked up at Arizona and husked, "you're going to come in my mouth," and then Arizona's whole world stopped as Callie took as much as she could into her hot mouth.

It took great restraint for Arizona not to grab Callie's head and fuck her wife's mouth. About six months after they started dating, Callie had admitted that she could deep throat, but had never tried it with a dick as big as Arizona's. Oral sex had been a common companion of their sexual relationship, Arizona once spent an entire night making Callie come with just her mouth, and Callie waking her up with surprise blow jobs. (And once, when they'd been slightly drunk, Callie had dragged Arizona into a dirty bathroom and sucked her off, her moans louder than Arizona's).

It had come up because Arizona had been edging Callie for the last hour, building up her orgasm and then withdrawing when she was just about to tip over the edge. She was on her stomach, begging for release, so Arizona had thrust herself into Callie's soaking wet core, and as she was slowly thrusting, she placed a hard slap to Callie's ass, and with a scream and violent convulsions against Arizona buried dick, came hard. Pain, Callie had said, was a turn on for her. She'd said that if Arizona wanted her to dick to be in Callie's throat, she'd have to take it. Arizona hadn't wanted to, hadn't want to do that to her, to cause pain to her girlfriend, but Callie had established a safe word, a tap out if she couldn't handle it, so Arizona had taken it. Had taken Callie's mouth and fucked it.

She'd honestly been holding back, hesitant to do it, that was until Callie had pulled herself from Arizona's hold and cock and said "fucking take what you want from my mouth, fuck me, grab me and force me, make me choke on your big cock, goddamnit Arizona, fuck me" and it was all of it combined, the vulgarity of the words, the practically blackened by arousal eyes of her girlfriend, and Arizona had done it. She grabbed Callie's head and thrust roughly into her mouth, a few jabs against the back of her throat, and something gave and a deep moan emanated from both of them as Callie's nose was squashed against Arizona's pubic bone.

She was only able to enjoy the humming against her length for a few seconds before she loosened her hold on Callie's head and slipped out, Callie sucking the head of her cock as she came violently.

Before she started that, she had said what she'd just said "you're going to come in my mouth," and now she wanted to experience that again.

But she was close now, and Callie's mouth was so fucking wet and soft, so bloody hot, that she knew she was a few strokes and a few laps away from coming. She moaned out "Cal, I'm gonna come, oh god you're so good at this, god," her words just spurred her wife on and she burst into her mouth, Callie moaning as she swallowed everything.

Though the rest of her body was limp, shaking from her second orgasm, she could feel her dick was still hard, and now this was just getting embarrassing, her wife, who she hadn't touched in 17 days, had just made her come twice, once on her chest (the sperm still covering heaving breaths) and once in her mouth. But obviously she wanted more.

"Take me to our bed Arizona, take me to bed and make love to me."


End file.
